Love Over Life
by ForeverHerHero
Summary: Seth Clearwater thinks his life was complicated enough, he's a werewolf, he hunts vampires and he has to deal with school also but when he imprints on Jasmine Reese everything else pales in comparison because, well, Jasmine's a lesbian. Can Seth make his soul-mate switch teams for him? Or will he fail epically? Rated T for language! Read & Review please! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!


A/N: Hey guys! Here is my new story Love beyond Life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.  
Summary: Seth Clearwater thinks his life was complicated enough, he's a werewolf, he hunts vampires and he has to deal with school also but when he imprints on Jasmine Reese everything else pales in comparison because, well, Jasmine's a lesbian. Can Seth make his soul-mate switch teams for him? Or will he fail epically?

Seth's POV  
I stood on the porch and watched as ran poured down like a bucket. I felt a ripple in the air which meant someone was shifting, a moment later Jared walked out of the woods.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Not shit except the lingering smell from the other day."

"Maybe we scared Victoria off?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Jake said from behind me. "I'd hope so but I doubt it."

"Hey Jake, how'd it go with Bella?" Jared asked.

"Not so good, she punched my face and sprained her hand." He answered.

"Bummer." Jared nodded.

"Yeah." Jake began rocking back and forth on his heels. A moment later Paul walked out of the woods and ran past us into the house to get a burger. He said and we walked towards the woods.

"**You ok?" I asked him once we were alone in wolf form. **

"**Yeah, I just wished she'd see the light." He said sadly. "I'm alive Seth, **_**alive, **_**and she still chooses the million year old sac of stone leech over me, he's cold, I'm warm, he's dead, I'm alive." **

"**I know it sucks man but there has to be a point in all this and besides Edward didn't choose this life, he got stuck with it." **

"**Still doesn't change the fact that my heart is beating." **

"**Everything will make sense one day Jake I'm sure." **

"**I hope so." He replied. We patrolled for the next 3 hours in silence; our results were similar to Jared and Paul's, nothing besides the lingering stench of vampire. **

"**I'm gonna head home and work on the Rabbit, get my mind off stuff." Jake told me. **

"**I'm gonna go home and go to bed." I replied. We both phased out. **

I walked out of the woods and saw a moving van across the street from my house. _When did they sell Mr. Langley's place? _I thought as I walked over to greet the new neighbors.

Jasmine's POV.

I pulled a phone out of my pocket and it was a text from my ex-girlfriend.

Her: Jazz y did you have to move? I miss u.

Me: Jenni, I moved to get away from you, you cheated on me with that slut Brittney, and if you really had loved me you wouldn't have done that, leave me alone.

I blocked her number and slid my phone into my pocket. I was so glad to be away from all that drama, sometimes being a lesbian had just as much drama as being straight. Everybody was always surprised to learn I was a lesbian. I guess because I had long, flowing brown hair, I wore normal girl clothes, I had green eyes, normal sized breast for a 16 year old girl, a curvy body, emerald green eyes, and I was about 5'6". Overall most guys thought I was really hot and because of that reason I have had so many bad experiences I've switched teams. I was putting pictures on my shelf next to my computer when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and my dad walked in.

"Hey Jazz we've got company, come meet the neighbor." He said and I followed him out the door. We walked down stairs into the living room.

"Seth this is my daughter Jasmine and Jazz this is our neighbor Seth Clearwater. The boy turned to face us. _Damn! He's hot as hell! _I thought. Even though I'm a lesbian I still found guys attractive but very rarely and none this attractive. Our eyes met and his face went blank as if he was a computer that just got everything erased. It took him a moment to reboot.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I said back. _No matter how hot he is he better not get any hopes because this girl right here knows where the D takes you. _"I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jazz."

"I'm Seth and I don't know what else to be called so Seth works." He said and I chuckled.

"Seth is a boy from the local tribe, the ones I'm writing my book about." My dad said.

"You're writing a book?" Seth automatically looked worried, as if my dad poking around would expose the world's biggest secret.

"Yes, I am a writer, not a best seller yet but hopefully I will be, I've cleared it with the council they just warned me very vaguely."

"Yeah, they can be like that." Seth said.

"Dad where is my dresser?" I asked.

"Still in the U-Haul." He said. "Give me a minute and I'll help you."

"I can help." Seth piped up.

"Cool that means no heavy lifting for me." My dad said. Seth followed me out to the U-Haul. He grabbed one side and I got ahold of the other end. We lifted up and it felt like I wasn't even lifting at all I was pretty much to balancing it while Seth carried it. I led him up to my room where we sat the dresser against the wall.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He looked around my room, his eyes stopping on a poster of Adrian Lima in a bikini.

"I've always thought she was hot." I explained.

"So you're…"

"A lesbian." I finished his sentence.

"Oh, well, I gotta get to work." He said before he took off. Part of me was pissed at his reaction but something was telling me he wasn't upset for the reasons I thought he was.

Seth's POV.  
I ran into my house and straight out the back door. I phased as soon as I hit the woods.

"**Motherfucker!" I yelled. **

"**What?" I heard Sam asked and the last 20 minutes blazed through my head in five seconds. **

"**Follow me." He said and we headed to his house. **

Once we phased back out we walked into the house and I was fuming.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Seth imprinted." Sam said.

"And that's bad how?" Jared asked.

"She's a lesbian." Was all I said.

"Oh shit." Paul said. _Damn straight oh shit. _I thought to myself agreeing with Paul.

A/N: I know its short but it was just a starter so stick with it and you will love it! Please review!


End file.
